


Structural Intergrity

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [40]
Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cyberpunk, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, why did blade runner have to made ramen stands the pivotal common factor in any cyberpunk settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: In a dystopian future where corporations have replaced the government, one woman wonders about the cultural identity of her city’s cuisine. Thankfully, her date had already decided she wanted another taste of her lover’s futa cock. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Nitey's Commissions [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 6





	Structural Intergrity

Rede stared down at her food in silence, her brow growing increasingly furrowed. Something felt distinctly _ off _ to her, and it wasn’t at all because of her company. Her very lovely company. After a moment, she cleared her throat delicately and slanted her green eyes towards her company, meaning to more fully look the other woman in the eye and share her observation.

That’s what Violette deserved, after all, but Rede couldn’t help the fact that her already downcast eyes were angled  _ just right _ for their slant to land on the open valley of Violette’s cleavage, the deep neckline of her top revealing the top and sides of her incredible breasts. The biker sighed, glancing back down at her bowl of ramen. After another pause, she set her chopsticks down and made a conscious effort not to check out her date’s breasts, lifting her gaze this time to seek out Violette’s violet eyes.

Violet eyes that were already focused on Rede’s face, gleaming with amusement. The dark-haired musician’s naturally pouty lips were curved with a knowing smirk, making it plain as day that she had caught Rede just as red-handed as her hair. The redhead rolled her eyes and glanced at the ceiling.  _ I’m not going to hear the end of this, am I?  _ Rede thought to herself, though she glanced back down at the click of Violette’s chopsticks tapping against her bowl. She had already eaten half of her ramen. In the same amount of time, Rede had barely touched her own. 

Not that the noodles held her attention for very long. Violette turned on her stool towards Rede and was now leaning far closer to the other woman, folding her arms under her impressive bust and deliberately pushing them up, emphasizing their size and shape all the more. “See something you like?” she asked Rede, faking a coy tone while her smirk turned to a bright and teasing grin. “If you want to take out your phone and snap a picture, it’ll last longer.”

_ … Fuck, those really are perfect.  _ Rede couldn’t help herself. She stared at the mammaries as Violette gave them a wicked little bounce without a hint of modesty or shame. For a moment, Rede forgot where the two were and what they were doing; just another pop-up ramen stall in the corporation dominated city, grabbing a quick lunch before heading off to deal with more pressing business. “Yeah,” Rede replied softly, seeing and recognizing the invitation for what it was -- a taunt, a tease, a game of chicken Violette fully expected to win, because that was just how their relationship went. Violette always won the game of chicken.

If Rede was more hungry, Violette would have won the game of chicken then and there as well. The few other people in the stall had shifted their attention to what was going on between the two women, some wearing their jealousy openly while others seemed scandalized. Without thinking about any of them, Rede reached out and placed her hands on the bare curves of Violette’s tits, making the dark-haired woman’s slender eyebrows pop up. 

They went all the higher when Rede slipped her fingers beneath her neckline, peeling off the strapless bra that gave Violette’s rack a modicum of support and kept her sensitive and often stiff nipples from pressing against her shirt and waving at every passerby. Rede lifted it high and peered up at it for a moment, then back down at Violette, meeting her gaze levelly. She stretched the bra out for emphasis, then let go of it with both hands at once, letting it fall to the floor. “You had something on you. But don’t worry, I think I got it.”

A few people around them chuckled. Violette’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened, but soon she was laughing too, giggling with delighted surprise at the assertive audacity Rede had just shown off. “Well, well. Aren’t you feeling brave today?” she asked her date with a grin, bright and pearly. She shifted her hands on her impressive breasts, a light flush creeping up her neck and her cheeks. The moment her bra was gone, Violette’s erect nipples were clearly pushing against the fabric of her top. She casually went a step further than that, tugging at her neckline until her needy nipples slipped free, on blatant and lewd display for everyone in the stall to see. “Got something on your mind, Rede?” she purred as she began to play with one of the pink peaks, tweaking it between her forefinger and thumb.

“Uh--” Rede’s mouth went dry. This was going a bit further than she anticipated. A far brighter flush began to pinken her cheeks as she reached for something to say -- anything, just to get the ball out of her court. The thing that was bothering her came back, the thing that had been keeping her from eating in the first place. “... Yeah,” she muttered, shifting in her stool. “Isn’t it weird how this city is so advanced, but there are so many ramen stalls around? It’s--”

Violette laughed again, even though the other patrons exchanged a glance. That  _ was _ a good point, and not something they had ever considered before. The mega-city, shared and ran by a board of over a dozen corporations, was located in the heartlands of North America. It had next to no Asian history or heritage, yet ramen was  _ absolutely everywhere _ . “Sure, that’s weird, but I’m pretty sure you’ve got something else on your mind,” she suggested with that lazy, faux-coyness once more.

The redhead couldn’t take her eyes off Violette’s breasts as the dark-haired woman leaned forward, her tits threatening to spill completely out of her top after suffering the slight self sabotage Violette inflicted upon them. Rede didn’t notice what her  _ other _ hand was doing until it was too late, until her trousers were unzipped and Violette’s fingers were fishing through her fly, grabbing her stiff cock and pulling it out. “Something like how much you want to fuck me, maybe,” Violette preened as Rede grunted, quickly trying to cover herself. “Since you’re  _ so _ distracted by my tits that you can’t even eat.”

“We’re-- Violette,” Rede hissed. Though she hid her cock from view with both her hands, she couldn’t do that  _ and _ stop the brunette from stroking her turgid dick.  _ This woman is going to be the death of me _ , Rede dimly realized, well aware that her hissing and her warnings had already given way to a soft groan that sounded  _ nothing _ like a complaint. She swallowed roughly, trying to focus on something that wasn’t Violette’s hand, or Violette’s breasts, or --

“What,” Violette purred out, though she was more imp than kitten. “Are you asking me to stop?” She knew exactly how Rede loved to have her cock pleasured, picking a pace and sticking to it. The only thing Rede would like more would be if Violette sank down and wrapped her lengthy cock between her tits, but that wasn’t in the cards today. It had been a week since she last saw Rede, and Violette found herself wondering if she had been jerking off or saving herself for Violette. Would she cum quickly? Would she--

“Get a room,” the stall owner snapped at them.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

A room would have taken too long for Violette’s liking, and Rede -- naturally submissive -- didn’t argue. Luckily for them, the ramen stall was right beside a small alleyway that bent and curved, its center hidden from the street or any windows. They were able to continue within a minute of getting kicked out of the stall, Violette leading Rede there with a firm grip on her wrist. When they were suitably out of sight, she turned and pressed her body into the redhead’s, kissing her hard and fierce, stripping herself down quickly and efficiently at the same time. Once she was bare as the day she was born, she attacked Rede’s clothes in a similar fashion, though she left the redhead’s pants bunched around her knees and her top just barely peeled over her breasts.

“You missed me, didn’t you?” Violette murmured after she broke the kiss, flattening her hands against Rede’s lean belly and pushing her gently against a nearby wall. She looked so out of place in the dirty, haphazard alleyway, beautiful and fair-skinned and perfect, the need and arousal on her face plain as day. Before Rede could even muster a response, Violette had eased down before her, sucking the tip of Rede’s cock into her mouth while her hands lifted and squeezed her breasts around the redhead’s girth.

“Y-yeah,” Rede groaned, her hands lowering to rest on Violette’s head while the dark brunette worked, suckling at Rede’s crown and teasing her tongue over it, and often just under it. She hadn’t gotten off without Violette… not in a long time, and certainly not in the last week. Her breasts were almost always too much for Rede to handle for long. Today was no different, and a pent-up week of sexual frustrations didn’t help her along. The squeeze and stroke of Violette’s breasts combined with the oral teasing brought Rede’s orgasm upon her with embarrassing quickness. “I’m going to--” she tried to warn Violette.

The moment she had that warning, Violette shifted her breasts lower and quickly slid her lips down Rede’s shaft, just in time to receive her lover’s hot, white and sticky bounty down right down her throat. She sealed her lips on the redhead’s cock and let her eyes lid over, satisfied with a job well done. Rede moaned, her fingers in Violette’s hair tightening up. The brunette only popped her lips off when Rede’s balls were thoroughly emptied, grinning up at her as she lowered her breasts and took hold of the redhead’s cock once again.

“Delicious as always,” Violette cooed, “but do you think you’ve got anymore left in there for me?” she continued, her voice soft and breathy as she began to stroke Rede’s cock once more, wet and slick with her saliva. Refractory periods were a bitch, but one of her favourite things about Rede was how the redhead was almost always ready to go again. She knew that she could keep him hard and get what she  _ really _ wanted.

“Yeah,” Rede whispered, slowly sliding her fingers away from Violette’s hair, her high ponytail distressed from the curl and pull of Rede’s slender digits. Violette grinned and tilted her hand, pointing the redhead’s cock down low enough that she could briefly nuzzle its head and dot its tip with a kiss that made Rede shudder. Afterwards, she rose gracefully to her feet and turned around, grabbing at an old fire escape ladder that had sunken down beneath its own weight over the years.

“C’mon, then,” Violette purred as she bent over, setting her feet apart and shifting her stance wider, arching her back to better thrust her ass out at Rede. “My pussy can wait for tonight.” That was a bold-faced lie. It was sodden wet, flushed and swollen with needy arousal. “Fuck my ass with that beautiful cock you’ve got, Rede,” she cooed. “It’s been so long since I’ve had it stretched out. If you don’t hurry up,” she said with a ridiculous, needless grin over her shoulder, “it might forget how great you feel inside of it.”

The pliant redhead took an obedient step forward, and then another -- an awkward half shuffle necessitated by her pants stretched between her knees, but not something she wanted to make Violette wait on. She deliberately dragged the crown of her cock over Violette’s pussy first and ignored the brunette’s needy moan, then stroked her hand over herself to smear the natural lubrication all over her cock. 

That done, she angled it right at the tight little ring of muscle that stood sentry to Violette’s ass and slowly pressed into it. There was  _ no _ way that Violette’s body was anywhere near the point of forgetting Rede’s cock. Though it would always be a tight squeeze, her ass was so used to Rede’s cock that it slowly yielded to the intrusion without Rede needing to force it; while the redhead gritted her teeth, the brunette groaned softly, her grip on the ladder becoming white-knuckled. “Oh, fuck,” Violette hissed as the thickest part of her cock pushed through, with Rede groaning at the same time at how she squeezed around her.

And then she was in. Rede grabbed one of Violette’s hips with one hand, the other reaching forward to grab at the base of her ponytail, pulling on it firmly the way she always demanded from Rede and making her gasp. From there, the redhead began to work herself slowly forward, inching her cock deeper and deeper into Violette’s tight ass. It was the way they normally did things, but this wasn’t a normal time. This was their first time back together in a week… practically an eternity.

Violette glanced back over her shoulder, her violet eyes full of impatient lust. “Come on and fuck me, Rede. I’m not made of porcelain.” Though the redhead hesitated, there was no mistaking the order in Violette’s voice. Without another moment’s delay, she thrust the rest of the way into the brunette’s ass, her balls quickly clapping against the musician’s pussy with a wet slap. The force of it made Violette gasp out and jolted her whole body forward, but she was just as quick to push her hips back against Rede’s, a trembling grin coming up on her features. “That’s-- more like it, baby. Give me more of that,” she demanded.

“If that’s what you want,” Rede growled back softly, “then that’s what you’re going to get.” She dug her fingernails into Violette’s hip and drew back, only to quickly thrust again, once more jolting Violette’s body forward. Though the old fire escape ladder creaked in protest of their force, neither of them could hear that over Violette’s growling moan. From there, the couple’s pace was set and hardly deviated. Rede barely drew back more than three inches at a time, always railing back into Violette hard and fast, deeper than deep inside her ass, her grunts and soft groaning matching Violette’s increasingly loud moans; if she felt any form of pain from the rough way her ass was being used, it mixed in with her noises of pleasure until one became indistinguishable from the other.

“Pull harder,” Violette gasped out, almost squealing. “And-- my pussy, baby, rub my-- pussy, fuck, yes.” Rede didn’t make her wait, yanking hard enough on Violette’s hair that the brunette had to crane her neck back, face aligned forward. She slipped her hand down and around Violette’s hip and thigh to get at the woman’s ignored pussy, finally giving it what it had been crying for ever since the two of them reunited. Finding Violette’s clit, Rede began to quickly rub the little pink nub, bending forward and kissing at her lover’s neck at the same time, knowing she wasn’t going to last much longer herself.

Not bothering with a warning, Rede buried herself ass deep in the brunette several pounding thrusts later, biting down lightly on the skin she was kissing to muffle her groan as she came, jizzing deep into Violette’s ass. It was almost as much cum as she sent right down Violette’s throat earlier, and some small part of Rede was certain in her post-nut clarity that she had another two or three loads like that in her. In the middle of her spill, the wet sensation pushed Violette over her edge, too, proving to be just enough when combined with Rede’s fingers on her clit.

  
  


Unlike Rede, she didn’t try to hide or even muffle the sound of her pleasure, letting out a lewd cry that echoed either way down the alleyway, just shy of a scream. The building pressure that she had been feeling in her cunt quickly reached an abrupt crescendo before releasing all at once, making her toes curl and tightening her grip on the rickety old fire escape even more. A long shudder shivered its way through her body, muscles spasming. At its very peak, she stretched out her arms and pushed back against Rede once more, rolling her hips wildly, unconsciously trying to milk just a  _ little bit _ more out of her lover…

The worn fire escape ladder squealed as its weakest part bent and then finally broke off entirely, its last gasp brought upon by the two lovers thoughtlessly using it to brace Violette while Rede fucked her. Violette pleasured cry redoubled as she suddenly found her weight tipping forward, though this time it was marked with confusion. Her eyes opened as wide as saucers before her hands on the broken ladder carried her straight down. Rede, bent over and holding Violette in two ways, fell with her, equally as confused.

For a moment, the two just laid there in shocked silence, half-senseless from the orgasm they just shared, Rede’s cock still lodged deep in Violette’s ass, both rendered almost prone, their breaths held until one of them dared make a noise. 

Violette cackled out, almost hysterical in her glee, and Rede couldn’t help but laugh along with her. “Fuck,” the brunette whispered, merry and breathless, “that was something else. Hey, Rede?”

“Yeah?” Rede managed, beginning to pick herself off Violette’s back -- only to find her lover reaching blindly behind her, grabbing her side and curling her nails painfully into it. She hissed, but understood the underlying message and didn’t go anywhere.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ get up,” Violette murmured, working her hips to shift them around beneath Rede’s weight, stirring her around and against the walls of her ass. “Because the moment you get hard again, I want that perfect cock of yours plowing my pussy next. Alright?”

“Whatever happened to ‘my pussy can wait until tonight’?” Rede whispered, unable to hold back a smile and glad that Violette couldn’t see it. In reply, Violette only dug her nails in deeper. “Okay, okay,” she hissed. But a minute later, they had to get up and quickly flee the building’s custodian, grumbling about ‘that damn old deathtrap’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: niteynyx#8654


End file.
